


Half A Chance

by telperion_15



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor got drunk, he got a lot more confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from fififolle.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one that appears in this fic, Ditzy, belongs to fredbassett.

“Tell me again why on earth we’re here?” Ditzy yelled over the pounding music.

“Because I need to get rat-arsed, and I need to get laid – not necessarily in that order,” Ryan replied.

“That’s why _you’re_ here, but what about me?”

“Hi there.” A man had appeared out of the throng of bodies, clearly drunk and eyeing Ryan lecherously.

Ryan immediately slung an arm around Ditzy’s shoulders and gave the man a hard stare. And despite his inebriated state, the guy clearly got the message, raising a hand slightly and disappearing again quickly into the crowd.

“Oh, I see.” Ditzy raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you normally bring Lyle on these kind of expeditions?”

“He was busy with Lester. Going to the opera or something.”

Both men smirked. Then Ditzy looked puzzled. “How exactly are you going to get laid if you use me as a cover every time a guy pops up?”

“I’m waiting till I see one I like.”

“Okay. And how long is that going to take, exactly?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, in that case I think we need another drink.”

It took Ditzy twenty minutes to get served at the bar, but he found Ryan again easily, exactly where he’d left him on the edge of the dance floor, surveying the heaving mass of testosterone. Handing over one of the drinks, he joined Ryan in watching the crowd, good-naturedly putting up with his role as ‘the other half’ when a couple of other blokes appeared interested.

“Not feeling too picky tonight, then?” Ditzy joked after another fifteen minutes.

“I told you. I’m waiting until I see one I like.”

“Oh my god. I don’t believe it!”

“What?”

“Look who it is!”

“What? Where?”

“Over there, by the bar. It’s Temple!”

“Bloody hell, you’re right.”

“Come on, let’s go and say hello.”

*   *   *   *   *

Connor had the ‘startled rabbit’ look down to a tee, Ryan thought. As the young man’s eyes darted around looking for an escape route, he really did look uncannily like a cornered prey animal. However, unfortunately for him, Ryan and Ditzy were doing a very good job of blocking him in at his table. And as Ditzy plonked himself down next to him, Ryan could see the resignation cross Connor’s face – he would have to stick it out, and do as much damage limitation as possible.

Ryan felt sorry for him. He would quite happily have left the lad alone, but when Ditzy set his mind on something he was almost impossible to stop. Something Ryan had found out to his cost, on those occasions when he had tried to prevent the medic sticking his cold fingers where the sun didn’t shine.

“So, Connor, what brings you here this evening?” Ditzy was asking, feigning obliviousness to Connor’s discomfort. It was quieter over here away from the dance floor, and the soldier only had to raise his voice by a few decibels to make himself heard.

“Um…well…I…”

“Never mind. I think we all get it.” Ditzy gave him a playful shove, and even in the strobing light of the club Ryan could see Connor’s face flush.

“Come on, Ditz, leave him alone,” Ryan said, for some reason suddenly almost as embarrassed as Connor.

Ditzy stuck his tongue out. “Spoilsport.” Then he leaned closer to Ryan. “Looks like your chances of getting laid tonight are rapidly diminishing, boss. Having to babysit him is going cramp your style a bit, I’d say.”

Ryan couldn’t help it. He tried to stop himself, but his eyes seemed to have taken on a life of their own, flicking towards Connor at precisely the wrong moment.

Ditzy looked momentarily surprised, and then an expression that could only be described as a smirk spread across his face. “Oh. Oh, _I see_. That’s fine. ‘Nuff said. I’ll just leave you two to it then, shall I?”

“Ditz…”

“Connor, mate – sorry, but I’ve got to go. Sudden Special Forces medical emergency. But I’m sure you’ll be fine in our esteemed captain’s more than capable hands.” He winked at Ryan, and was gone.

Connor’s face was a picture of confusion. “Um, did I miss something there?”

“Only Ditzy being Ditzy,” Ryan muttered, too quietly for Connor to catch. Then he spoke up. “Do you want another drink?”

“Oh, I’m fine…”

“Have another drink, Connor,” said Ryan firmly.  _God knows, I know I could do with one._

*   *   *   *   *

When Connor got drunk, he got a lot more confident. He also got friendly.  _Very_ friendly, if the way he had his tongue stuck down Ryan’s throat was anything to go by.

Christ, who knew that _Connor Temple_ was such a good kisser? The guy generally gave off an aura of being a completely inexperienced geek. In fact, Ryan wouldn’t have been surprised to find out he had never kissed a girl in his life. Although, in view of their current location, maybe that wasn’t so surprising after all.

With an effort, Ryan wrenched his brain back on track. This was _not_ what he’d expected to be doing tonight. Well, okay, this was _exactly_ what he’d expected to be doing tonight, but not with Connor bloody Temple. He couldn’t deny that he’d thought about Connor in this way – something that Ditzy seemed to have picked up on pretty quickly, the bastard – but he certainly hadn’t envisaged anything like this. For a start, they hadn’t been in a club toilet. And Connor most definitely hadn’t been pissed enough to have practically forgotten his own name, and Ryan’s into the bargain.

He should stop this. Otherwise Connor was going to hate himself, and most probably Ryan too, in the morning.

So when Connor finally surfaced for air, lips swollen and pupils dilated to almost black, Ryan opened his mouth to do the sensible thing.

“Shut up.” Connor spoke before Ryan could, punctuating the words with a sudden, almost vicious squeeze to Ryan’s by now painfully obvious hard-on.

Ryan made a strangled noise, any thoughts of being sensible flying straight out the window as Connor suddenly dropped to his knees and swiftly undid Ryan’s jeans. He made a surprised yet satisfied sound at finding that Ryan wasn’t wearing any underwear, and then, without missing a beat, slid his mouth down the length of Ryan’s cock.

There was a dull thud as the back of Ryan’s head abruptly impacted with the wall. God, never, _never_ had he imagined he would ever find himself being sucked off by this man. And if he’d thought Connor was good at kissing, that was _nothing_ compared to this. Ryan was beginning to suspect that Connor Temple had previously unexplored depths. And he was rapidly deciding that he’d quite like to explore them for himself, given half a chance.

But that was going to have to wait until Connor stopped torturing him. The young man was taking more of Ryan into his mouth with every slide of his lips, and his tongue was curling around Ryan’s cock in ways that defied description, even supposing Ryan could have gathered enough brain cells together at this point to think of some adjectives.

“Connor…”

But Connor just pressed his hands harder against Ryan’s hips, holding him in place as he slowly drove Ryan crazy, and then finally tipped him over the edge with a flick of his tongue and a scrape of his teeth.

“Fuck…” said Ryan fervently, when he could talk again.

“Fuck, indeed.”

Connor was standing opposite him, watching him with clear eyes, and Ryan suddenly wondered whether Connor had known what he was doing all along. Had he even drunk as much as Ryan had thought? Or had he just been putting on a very, _very_ good act?

But then Connor smiled, a little nervously, and Ryan suddenly knew that this hadn’t all been planned. At least, not with the same ruthless forethought that he himself might have employed under similar circumstances. Connor had just seen an opportunity, and taken it. That was all. And Ryan wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

Connor’s smile widened in response to Ryan’s raised eyebrow, and he slid a hand down Ryan’s arm. “Well, I guess I’ll see you at work, then?” he said cheekily, before pushing past Ryan and out of the cubicle.

It took a couple of seconds for Ryan’s brain to catch up, and then he was quickly fumbling his clothing back into place and hurrying after Connor.

He caught up to the young man at the edge of the dance floor. Reaching out, he grabbed Connor’s arm, halting his progress. Connor turned, looking faintly surprised. There was a convenient lull in the music, and Ryan leaned forward slightly.

“Can I buy you another drink?


End file.
